


The Stars Up Above

by MasonOtonashi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Confessions, Derek's Stubborn Self, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional pain, Feels, Heart Break, Hugs, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of tears, M/M, Pain, Stiles' tears, Tears, Truth, physical comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonOtonashi/pseuds/MasonOtonashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was leaving and all Stiles wanted was for Derek to take him with him or at least say he was sorry for all the pain that he brought upon the teen. It isn't until they are both in each others arms that Stiles start's crying as he waits for Derek's answer. He scared that Derek will leave him again and that all he would have is the memory of the stars they looked at together before everything ended right before their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Up Above

      Stiles stared blankly at the stars up above, his eyes losing more and more of their light. The pupils of his eyes dilating with every passing second as he waits for Derek to show up like he promised. He promised that they would meet up, but like always, Stiles is left alone in the dark, waiting for the night to end and he could just drive back home, contemplating over the fact of whether or not he should forgive or forget Derek. His heart wouldn't let him go with the second option, so he always ended up forgiving him, but now, now he couldn't take it more. He was done.

      He began to head to the drivers side of the car, about to open the door when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. The smell of leaves and dirt filling his nostrils. He didn't bother to get out of his hold, since struggling against him would be useless.

      "You're leaving again aren't you." Stiles said bluntly, looking at the ground.

      Derek stayed quiet, no longer pressing his body against Stiles'. Instead, he loosened his grip on the teen slightly.

      "Can you take me with you?" Stiles asked, he already knew the answer, but he still hoped that the other will say yes, even though the chances of that were highly unlikely. So instead, he released himself from Derek's hold and leaned against his Jeep. Derek did the same, but instead of facing Stiles like Stiles was facing him, he looked up at the stars, just wanting to be with Stiles in silence.

      "If it's about me getting hurt, I told you already, I can take care of myself." Stiles sighed deeply, looking up at the stars, then at Derek who wouldn't face him. He continued to stare at Derek until he couldn't deal with it anymore. He wanted him to talk to him. To say something. Anything, anything at all.

      It wasn't until Stiles slid his back down the car door until he was sitting, his head in between his knees, that Derek turned to look at the teen. He wanted to hold him, have him in his arms, but he knew it would only give Stiles the wrong idea.

      "I want to be with you Derek." Stiles whispered, it was almost inaudible, but Derek was still able to hear it. "But how can I be with you if you won't even let me in. You leave, thinking that everything is okay, thinking that I will be okay. That isn't true Derek, you leave and I feel so alone. I feel like a part of me was ripped out of me. Then you come back as if nothing is wrong and you don't even have the nerve to ask if I am okay or to even say you're sorry and here we are. Here we are and I know what your going to say. Just, before you say anything. Please, please don't do this again. Don't leave me alone again, but if you are going to leave again, take me with you or at least promise me something."

      Stiles stood up slowly, tears running down his cheeks as he stared at Derek. He doesn't think that Derek has seen him cry before, but he keep crying nonetheless. He waits until that Derek finally meets his eyes to talk and say what he needs to say before it's too late.

      "Promise me that if you leave without me that when you come back, things will be different. Promise me that you will at least try to comfort me instead of acting like we can pick up where we left off and if you can't do that. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't contact me in anyway. Because if you dare to do that to me again, I want you to know that we are through and that nothing you can do will ever do will fix that. I am done with that bullshit Derek. I am done with the pain and the constant taunting. I am done with the fear that you might not come back.  That I why I am begging you." All Derek does is stare at Stiles, worried of what he might say once Stiles gives him the chance to speak. "I am begging you to take me with you or at least make the promise that you will do what I just said. Please say something."

      Derek stayed silent, he didn't show any sign of speaking, so Stiles took a step backwards, more tears appearing at the edges of his eyes. But before Stiles could make an effort to grab his keys, Derek moved in front of him and wrapped to arms around Stiles' shoulders, holding the teen close until Stile's head was pressed against his chest. He began to stroke Stiles' hair softly until he could decide on what he would say. He stayed silent until he felt that Stiles' sobs were beginning to die down.

      "I am taking you with me." Derek said softly, pulling away from Stiles until the teen was able to face him directly.

      "What?" Stiles asked, looking directly until Derek's eyes.

      "I said, I'm taking you with me."

      Stiles stayed silent, scared that Derek was bluffing, but then he looked deeper into Derek's eyes and realized that he wasn't joking. He smiled softly, more tears running down his cheeks as he tried to wrap his mind around what Derek just said. He was happy. Happy that he didn't have to be scared anymore. Happy that he didn't have to worry about breaking up with Derek, of losing what they have.

       "Thank you." Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. "Thank you."

       "For what." Derek asked, petting Stiles' hair like before.

       "For being by my side." Stiles said weakly, looking up at Derek.

       "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Derek looked into Stiles' eyes, leaning forward slowly until he could feel Stiles' warm breath against his lips. Then Stiles closed the gap between them, both of them in each others arms, lips pressed against each other.

        It wasn't until Stiles needed air that they broke the kiss. They both looked at each other, letting go of each other and they made their way to the Jeep. Stiles entered and started the Jeep while Derek sat in the passenger's seat. Both of them looked at each other as Stiles started the Jeep. Neither of them speaking until they made their way to the road and were looking straight ahead.

        "Are you ready?" Derek said, turning to look at Stiles and Stiles was looking back at him.

        "As ready as I'll ever be." They both looked ahead, admiring the view as they drove off. Driving off into whatever comes next.


End file.
